warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazelpool's Last Hope
At the beginning, just so you know, the Dark Forest sent BloodClan into Hazelpool's dream, and it says Ally albino", at the end of the book, BloodClan try to kill her with Albino's help. Sooo, i guess it is future fortelling? PROLAUGE A cat was running with a kit. She held the it close while she rushed her near the Thunderpath. ShadowClan! I have to leave her there. The wind howled as the Russian blue with emerald green eyes ran away. The grey cat with green eyes stopped. "I'm so sorry. I don't want the WindClan leader, Cougarstar to exile me." She continued running off. Small shadows later appeared. "MEEEEWWWWWW!" "MEW??" "Mew." Blizzardkit croaked in sorrow. The shadows gotten larger, as two cats stepped aside for their leader, as they surrounded Blizzardkit. Blizzardkit tried to hide. Mumbles about the kit filled the air. "Cloverstar? What should we do?" a cat asked. "Take her in. We must leave for now." The cats walked off, as dusk settled, the kit was scared. "Mommy?" Chapter 1, Part one: The Flowing Clans Hazelpool was a cat who liked peace. She "needed" peace amonng the clans to prevent the Dark Forest attacks. Only her clan members allowed her. It was raining while a clan meeting was hosted. Driftstar shouting "CLAN MEETING" was bad enough as it was. But, Marshpaw was going to have more app friends. Hazelpool looked up, seeing Snowpaw, Vanillapaw and Wolfpaw. bluestar was standing beside them, as her spirit lurked. "Anyways. We are having a gathering. We shall visit SkyClan too! Clan dismissed" spoke Driftstar. Afterwards, Hazelpool went to the apprentice den to see if he is there. "HAZELPOOL!!" shouted Marshpaw. "I am so sorry. I'm blind!" she joked. She went on border patrol to see where BloodClan cats glared. Backrounds shifted black, the cats disapeared, and BloodClan surrounded her. "You know you will ally Albino of BloodClan and the Dark Forest." Spoke one. "Yes." spoke another. Laughing soundes echoed from far away. "I would never ally this - Albino!" Hazelpool argued. "Then, your fate, is DEATH!" said the first cat before waking up. Chapter 2 Hazelpool woke up. "AAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Hazelpool in terror. "What is wrong." said the pretty, beautiful but deadly RiverClan cat there is, Snowflurry. Snowflurry rolled her eyes and walked out to see what Driftstar had to say. He was speaking with Marshpaw. "But I am ready to become warrior!" marshpaw complained. "You are nine moons" Hazelpool said to Marshpaw. A fluffy white cat with glacier blue eyes was coming. "Blizzardstar!" Driftstar began. "It has been so long. Look at your kits! All grown up and warriors!" Driftstar shouted. Soon, Driftstar walked to the highrock. "All of those who can swim gather around the highrock to attend a clan meeting." Driftstar said, while Hazelpool, Marshpaw and Snowflurry went down the highrock after speaking to Driftstar and sat. Snowpelt glared at Hazelpool and Snowflurry. "Eugh. What is up with Snowpelt lately?" Snowflurry said, whispering to Hazelpool. "I don't know." Hazelpool said back. "We have some terrible news. Kit-eating wolves and dogs are heading towards RiverClan and ThunderClan. WindClan wont allow us to take our kits there, so, Blizzardstar and her kits, not grown up warriors are letting us stay for a day." Driftstar said, Snowpelt with a disgusted face. "I would like to say something!" Snowpelt said, smiling. Chapter 3 "Kits are useless. Who cares if they die. I like seeing cats suffer and die. Its the most fun thing! I tried to get rid of my sisters because they are the most nasty cats! Kits are annoying, small and worth nothing! StarClan should make us at war!" Snowpelt announced. "Snowpelt! This is un acceptable!" Blizzardstar said, making her get off the highrock. "I'm so sorry about my disgusting daughter! She will be greatly punished." Blizzardstar said, leaving with the other kits. Wolfberry waved goodbye. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Super Editions